thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Hughes
| birth_place = Orlando, Florida, U.S. | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 10 | weight_lb = 170 | position = Center | shoots = Left | league = USHL | team = U.S. National Development Team | ntl_team = USA | draft = 1st overall | draft_year = 2019 | draft_team = New Jersey Devils | career_start = 2019 | career_end = }} Jack Hughes (born May 14, 2001) is an American ice hockey forward who is currently playing with the U.S. National Development Team in the United States Hockey League (USHL). Jack was drafted first overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 2019 NHL Entry Draft, a draft in which he was widely regarded as the top prospect. Playing Career While playing with the Mississauga Rebels of the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL), Jack applied for exceptional status to be able to enter the Canadian Hockey League a year early. After his application was denied, he played his final year with the Toronto Marlboros, putting up 159 points. After completing his minor career with the Marlboros, he was drafted eighth overall by the Mississauga Steelheads in the Ontario Hockey League, despite his commitment to the U.S. National Team Development Program (USNTDP). Jack kept his commitment and played with the USNTDP for the 2017–18 season. Splitting his time between the U17 and U18 team, he put up 116 points, nearly beating Auston Matthews's record. At the end of the 2017–18 season, he was awarded the Dave Tyler Junior Player of the Year Award as the best American-born player in junior hockey. During the 2018–19 season, Jack broke the NTDP all time points record (which was previously held by Clayton Keller). In a 12–4 win over the Green Bay Gamblers on March 15, 2019, he recorded five points to give him 190 overall. During that same game, his teammate Cole Caufield broke the NTDP record for most goals. On June 21, 2019, at the 2019 NHL Entry Draft, Jack was selected first overall by the New Jersey Devils. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} In the 2018 IIHF World U18 Championships, Jack was selected as the tournament MVP, named to the All-star team and was chosen as the best forward of the tournament. He was also the best scorer of the tournament with 12 points in 7 games. On December 23, 2018, Jack was selected to compete at the 2019 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships alongside his brother Quinn. He missed three games of the tournament with an undisclosed injury, but returned to the lineup in time to help Team USA beat the Czech Republic. He recorded an assist on Noah Cates's goal in his return. Jack ended the tournament with four assists as Team USA lost to Team Finland in the gold medal match. He later competed at the 2019 IIHF World U18 Championships where he broke Alexander Ovechkin's scoring record as Team USA won a bronze medal. On May 1, 2019, Jack was named to the senior United States roster to compete at the 2019 IIHF World Championship alongside his brother. At the age of 17, he became the youngest player to represent Team USA at an IIHF World Championship. Accolades Personal Life Jack was born in Orlando, Florida, but grew up in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada. His favorite players are Sidney Crosby and Patrick Kane. He is is Jewish and had a Bar Mitzvah ceremony. Growing up, he played a variety of sports including hockey and baseball; he also competed in long distance running. Jack comes from a family of ice hockey athletes. His older brother Quinn Hughes was drafted seventh overall in the 2018 NHL Entry Draft by the Vancouver Canucks. His younger brother Luke plays minor hockey for Little Caesars 15U AAA and will play on the U.S. National Development U17 Team during the 2019–20 season. Jack's father, Jim Hughes, is a former hockey player & team captain for Providence College, an assistant coach for the Boston Bruins, and the director of player development for the Toronto Maple Leafs. His mother, Ellen Weinberg-Hughes, played ice hockey, lacrosse, and soccer at the University of New Hampshire. In 2012, she was inducted into the University of New Hampshire Athletics Hall of Fame. She also played for the United States women's national ice hockey team, and won a silver medal at the 1992 World Championship. Jack's uncle Marty, and his cousin, Teddy Doherty, were also both involved in ice hockey; Marty last played in the British National League for the Dundee Stars and Teddy last played for the Manchester Monarchs of the ECHL. Category:2001 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey forwards Category:New Jersey Devils draft picks Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players